Talk:Tribe of Endless Tunnels
=Join Requests= Please list requests to join below this line. You must meet the requirements listed on the info subpage, and a staff member will let you know if you have been approved or not. Archives: None ---- Whiskers Join Request - Approved I managed to sneak on for uno momento. Permission to join? 03:07, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 20:35 Thu May 28 Diablo. Join Request - Approved Guess, I'll just say ditto to what on put in on the other new tribe. — 20:31 Thu May 28 Approved. 20:35 Thu May 28 Ospreypaw Join Request - Approved Yo, is it alright if I join? 20:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Approved. 20:57 Thu May 28 Isa Join Request Permission to join? [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 00:24, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 00:32 Fri May 29 Mel - Declined Join? — Never stop believing. 21:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) With recent events from less than a month ago, I think you need more time to prove you can handle a tribe like this and and such. 23:56 Sat Dec 12 the Boss ~ Join Request heading Legit Boss 15:32, March 22, 2016 (UTC) =Character Requests= Please list character submissions below, after you have passed the joining stage. Characters with major issues will be declined automatically, while those with minor issues will be open to critique by administrators if necessary. Approved characters should be added to the allegiances and their pages started before you roleplay. ---- Thrush That Rides The Wind - Accepted Brief Backstory: Thrush was born to two average cats. He knew from the moment he was born he wanted to be a ground-runner, even though it was the most dangerous group. His mother and father were reluctant to let him pursue that path, knowing he might die, but eventually agreed that he was suited for it. Brief Personality: Thrush tends to be a very loyal, obedient cat. He tries to be very polite to everyone, especially those in higher ranks than him. He finds the Archons and Seer incredibly impressive, and would love to be the Archon of his group one day. However, he does have some downfalls, one of them being that he is an extreme kiss-up, causing him to be disliked by some of his peers. He also is very easily discouraged, and if he is critized by the Archon, he will be very upset for days after. Brief Description: If accepted, his life image will be file:thrush.life.jpg. In other words, he is a tall, slim, leanly muscles creamy-colored tom with the faintest hint of tabby stripes. His eyes are a light brown/tan color. I hope my cat will be considered (◕‿-) [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 01:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) beautiful yes he's accepted 22:01 Sat May 30 Orange Glow of Sunset - Accepted Brief Backstory: Glow was born to two average cats, and was at young age chosen to be a ground-runner. He had an average training and passed his assessment Brief Personality: positive: admirable, discreet, colorful, precise neutral: droll, predictable, stubborn, uninhibited negative: arbitrary, ignorant, dissolute, timid Brief Description: based on his life image, a skinny orange mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes. He still bears the scar on his chest from his arrangement ritual, though it's getting fainter. feel free to critique him in whatever way you'll like, I hope he gets consider. 21:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw I like his diversity, he's cool to join. 22:01 Sat May 30